Return to Magic
by WriterDreamerArtist
Summary: Juliette Potter has been away from the world of magic for over a decade, she joined Starfleet and she became an officer on the USS Enterprise. Now she is called back to the wizarding world and she is not excited for it one bit. Warning! Some Bashing! Don't like, don't read. First Fic on Fanfiction, so no flames only constructive criticism allowed.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

I have faced terrorists, Klingons, Romulans, black holes, a manipulating ex-headmaster and my crazy boyfriend who just so happens to be the captain of the ship I work on. I am a linguist, a weapon and a strategist but, I am also a person, a girl and I am a witch except I haven't been in the world of magic for over a decade. Now I am returning to the world of wizardry and I am dreading every single second of it. My name is Juliette Potter and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Here I am in London, England on a shuttle to go back to the world I vowed never to go to again. I keep thinking 'Why am I coming back?' but in my mind I know, I cant leave the people of the world I used to live in to die by a madman who thinks that he is above every single person in the universe. I keep thinking on how I am going to see Remus and Sirius after almost eleven years. I barely hear the electric voice announcing my stop, "Central London" but, thankfully I do and I walk off the shuttle into a city I have not set eyes on in a long time. I came up to Grimmauld Place and I was looking for a number twelve but all I saw was eleven and thirteen. I felt like something was out of place so I looked at the piece of paper the funny bird gave me and it said, _"The headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix is at Number twelve Grimmauld Place."_ And very surprisingly another building popped out of nowhere. Since it seemed to come into my sight by magic so I guess I should go in there. And in there did I go.

The second I stepped into the doorway I heard a gruff noise say to me "Who are you?" I turned and say a really weird guy with a peg leg and a fake eye, who did this guy think he was a pirate? I decided to wait a little bit to answer, just to get on his nerves. At most, ten seconds passed by and he looked ready to kill me slowly and painfully. Deciding that I liked my life I said to him "I am here to save your pathetic order from being blown to smithereens by Voldemort and his death eaters." Well, one person could say that he was not believing me would be a total understatement. He looked severely PISSED OFF! "I am not going to ask you again, who are you!" I decided to answer him back but I also added a little fun for me to it. "I am Juliette Potter, I am twenty seven and I came to this place on the request of Albus Percival Wilfred Brain Dumbledore so I am pretty sure that I am allowed to be here because I am here to help the freaking Order of the Phoenix not die!"

Well, lets just say that that statement shut him up and his fake eye fell out, but it also made a huge crashing noise the second the eye hit the ground. I knew that nobody would believe me, if this guy was in the order then he probably knew Remus, who had most likely told everyone in the order his sob story on how I abandoned him to go and join Starfleet, but he without a doubt said that it was just a muggle law enforcement because wizards are so, so freaking oblivious about the world evolving around them. And when the crash happened I was almost sure that a herd of elephants came down the stairs instead of highly trained wizards, I guess I am going to have to teach them stealth added to everything else. The first thing I saw was a old man in bright blue and purple robes, it was so weird being around robes again but at least I knew that it was my old headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

"Welcome," He said to me with a really strange twinkle in his eye

"Everyone, this is Commander?" he asked me and when I gave him a slight nod he continued. "Commander Juliette Potter, she has come to help you all in training you in a more muggle way, don't be alarmed she is a witch who had decided to leave the Wizarding World and she became very successful in Starfleet. I will leave you all to mingle." And then he left in a very hasty matter, for some reason it unnerved me.

And what he left was a very awkward silence.


End file.
